world_mffandomcom-20200213-history
World Music Festival 2
"World Music Festival 1" redirects here. For the Junior Festival, see Junior World Music Festival 2. |withdraw = |logo =WMF -02 Logo.png |theme = Connecting People!|size = 360px|Purple = Y|Yellow = Y|Blue = Y|map year = WMF 2 | |Green SA = Y}} World Music Festival 2, often referred as WMF 2.'The edition was held in Sydney,Australia as it was the host's country.Special Broadcasting Servce (SBS) chose the ANZ Stadium.TBA was selected as the presenter of the event. Forty-one countries participated in the first edition, 13 of them being debutants as it was the fsecond edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the World Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was TBA with the song "TBA" performed by TBA, which scored TBA points, TBA points over the runner-up,TBA. Location : ''For further information see Sydney '''Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania.Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west.Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat and second official residence of the Governor-General of Australiaand the Prime Minister of Australia. The Sydney area has been inhabited by indigenous Australians for at least 30,000 years.The first British settlers, led by Captain Arthur Phillip, arrived in 1788 to found Sydney as a penal colony, the first European settlement in Australia.Since convict transportation ended in the mid-19th century, the city has transformed from a colonial outpost into a major global cultural and economic centre. As at June 2015 Sydney's estimated population was 4.92 million.In the 2011 census, 34 percent of the population reported having been born overseas,representing many different nationalities and making Sydney one of the most multicultural cities in the world. There are more than 250 different languages spoken in Sydney and about one-third of residents speak a language other than Englishat home. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} The submissions for the second edition opened a few days after the first edition started. However, the nations couldn't confirm their songs until the first edition was done. Forty-one countries confirmed participation with Canada, Cyprus, Faroe Islands, Finland, Hungary, New Zealand, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Singapore, Switzerland, The Netherlands and Wales making their debut.Portugal and Romania decided to withdraw, while Sri Lanka was forced to do the same. Format Semi-final allocation draw The eight pots were the following: Participants Semi Final 1 '''18 Countries '''are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as automatic qualifiers of this edition.The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final. Semi Final 2 '''19 Countries '''are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as automatic qualifiers of this edition.The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final. Final '''26 Countries '''are participating in the final,with all forty-one countries eligible to vote. Active WBU members. • - BBC on 4 November 2016 England disqualified. • - Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (RTP) on 29 Octomber 2016 Portugal annouced that they will do one edition break due to some internally problems. A comeback in #3 stills possible and with very chances to happen. • - TVR on 3 November 2016 Romania confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Romania failed to qualify to the final of the first edition. • - Dialog Axiata on 3 November 2016 Sri Lanka confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Sri Lanka failed to qualify to the final of the first edition.